Sweet Dreams
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: In which Liara T'Soni has a very interesting dream, and Commander Shepard wakes up with a very uncomfortable problem.


_**WARNINGS: **FOR FUCK'S SAKE READ THIS._ During the first part of this story, Shep initiates sex with Liara while she's asleep. Some people consider this to be dub-con territory. I won't argue semantics, I even partially agree, but I will say that _Shep and Liara's relationship exists in a state of implied consent. _As in, Shep already has the green light to initiate sex whenever she wants, with the expectation that Liara will tell her to knock it off if she's not interested.

**AN:** Yeah. I was trying to write Korrasami, but had the sudden urge to write about Liara enjoying some of Shep's magic!cock instead. So I stayed up all night and this mess happened. I was so tired when I wrote it that I'm still not convinced the story's entirely in English. xD Take that for what it's worth.

**. . .**

**Sweet Dreams**

**. . .**

_Teasing lips trail down her stomach, grazing the quivering muscles of her abdomen. The string of kisses melts into her skin, sends a rush of heat straight between her legs. She groans. Clutches the sheets. Tosses her head back against the pillows. Liara's mouth is so soft. So smooth and warm, dipping lower and lower..._

_Fuck. It's wrapped around her. Pulling her in. Deeper. She lifts her hips, tries to sink even further. She has to have more of that sweet tongue. Needs to feel it stroking her, circling her clit. Her hands drop the covers. Shoot down to grab Liara's crest. She digs her nails into the grooves, rakes them up along her neck, pulling her close._

_Close. She has to be closer. Liara's mouth isn't enough..._

_"Shepard!"_

_Her eyes blink open again, even though she can't remember closing them. Liara is straddling her, staring down at her with needy blue eyes. They start to well with black as heat slides along the shaft of her cock._

Wait. My cock? When did I put that in?

_But she doesn't care. Liara's on top of her. Around her. Taking her in. All slick muscle and fluttering silk. She can't stand it. She clutches Liara's waist, bucking up into the welcoming heat. _Fuck. You're so tight. So good. So good to be in you...

_She looks down between their bodies, and her heart stutters. Liara's taken her almost all the way to the base. The tan shaft splits her apart, forcing her shimmering purple lips open. Only one glistening, stubborn inch remains outside. The stretch puts Liara's clit on prominent display, forcing its hood back._

_It's almost too much. Her cock ripples. Pressure pounds in the base, traveling up along her length. The thick head pulses, leaking her anticipation. She's going to come. Fill Liara completely. Pour every last drop into her..._

"Shit!"

Shepard woke with a start and snapped up into a sitting position. She struggled to catch her breath, clutching a hand to her chest as the sheets pooled around her waist. "Shit," she panted again, lowering her voice. It took her several moments to realize where she was. Bed. The Captain's cabin. The quiet hum of the Normandy's engines was unmistakable.

So was the warm body twined with hers. Liara felt uncomfortably hot, and a thin layer of sweat shimmered on the bare patches of skin Shepard could see above the sheets. The sight of her naked bondmate instantly brought back the ache between her legs. Her vivid dream had left her sticky and swollen, almost to the point of pain. It almost felt like she had been interrupted in the middle of sex. Her body certainly felt half-fucked even though she had been fast asleep.

_That was intense,_ she thought, kicking the covers off her legs. _If I want any chance of falling back asleep, I need some air. _Her clit throbbed with want, and she bit her lip, swallowing down a moan. She was so hard and wet that the slightest shift caused her to rub against herself.

Shepard sighed and relaxed back against the pillows, resting her hands on her stomach. As soon as her palms met flesh, they began to creep down, trying to cup between her legs. It took an effort of will to keep them above the line of her hipbones. Making love with Liara had felt so real. So intense. Until she had woken up, she hadn't even realized it was a dream.

Her eyes flicked back to the sleeping form of her bondmate. She expected to find a peaceful, serene expression on Liara's face, but instead, it was anything but. The line of her brow had a small furrow in the middle, and her lips were parted, taking in ragged sips of air. She squirmed, almost as though she was trying to find a cooler spot on the pillow.

Shepard immediately felt sorry for her. "You poor thing," she cooed, reaching over to stroke Liara's cheek. Liara whimpered and pushed into the touch, but remained fast asleep. "You're hot, aren't you?" She pulled the covers down, tugging them past Liara's shoulder, her side, her hips. As soon as they were tangled around her knees, Liara let out a sweet sigh of relief and flipped onto her back, seemingly savoring the air against her skin.

Unfortunately, it put her body on even more enticing display. Shepard sucked her lower lip between her teeth, clenching the muscles in her legs and ass in an effort to stay still. The sight of her naked bondmade made her want to squirm. The insistent throb between her legs doubled, and her inner muscles quivered with want. Liara looked so beautiful lying beside her. So soft and vulnerable. The tips of her breasts had stiffened against the air, almost begging for a mouth to close around them.

Shepard knew she shouldn't keep looking, but she couldn't help herself. Her eyes wandered lower, down along Liara's stomach. She paused at the subtle curve of Liara's abdomen, admiring the contrast with the smooth muscles that covered the rest of her body, but the treasure a few inches beneath was too tempting to resist. She pushed herself back up again, taking a quick peek between Liara's legs.

The view wasn't perfect, but it was certainly pretty - and more interesting than she had expected. Clear trails of wetness painted Liara's inner thighs, and Shepard smiled at the realization that she hadn't been the only one dreaming. If she leaned forward, she could make out the place where the pale blue of Liara's legs darkened to a blushing purple. Unfortunately, the sheets around Liara's knees prevented her from admiring the rest of the details. She could see the outer lips of Liara's azure, but not the delicate inner folds. Desire struck, so sudden and fierce that it made her head spin. She wanted a better look, even though she had seen it countless times before.

Shepard curled her toes on top of the covers, trying to list all the reasons she shouldn't. _I can't keep staring at her while she's sleeping. It'd be creepy. And rude. She's always so tired during the day, and she spends almost every night watching her Shadow Broker feeds. I can't risk waking her up because I want to look..._ But even as her mind objected, her hand reached out to caress the side of Liara's leg. She stroked the tender skin for a moment, holding her breath as she savored how Liara felt under her hand. "God, you're pretty," she whispered, even though she knew Liara couldn't hear her. "And so soft..." Before she knew what she was doing, she had flicked the sheets off Liara's feet and started guiding her knees apart.

The ache in Shepard's clit swelled all over again as Liara's outer lips petaled open, revealing the glistening flesh hidden between. Her breath hitched at the increase in pressure, and she shifted, trying to ease her discomfort. It didn't do any good. She couldn't tear her eyes away. Even in the dark, she could make out the muscles of Liara's entrance. The deep purple ring seemed to pulse invitingly, begging her fingers to reach out and touch. As Shepard watched, a thick, clear river slipped out from inside Liara, dripping down onto the bed and smearing across her thighs. The shy sweep of her clit was still half-covered by its hood, but the violet ridge was already swollen.

"Oh fuck," she muttered as her fingers crept up along Liara's leg. "I... I have to touch you..."

But even as she said it, she hesitated when she brushed the place where Liara's thighs joined with her torso. She wanted to close that last inch more than anything in the universe. Wanted to cup her hand between Liara's legs and slip her fingers inside. Wanted to push and stroke and rub until Liara's eyes opened, so she could watch her bondmate fall over the edge into ecstasy...

The temptation was too strong. Shepard climbed between Liara's knees, trying to ignore the sticky heat that streaked down her own thighs. If she could only touch, could only feel how wet Liara was, maybe she could store the experience in her mind and sneak off to the shower for a little midnight relief. It was a flimsy excuse, but she clung to it anyway. _As long as I don't wake her, she won't mind. She's always given me permission for this kind of thing before. I'll just get enough of her on my fingers for a taste. I'll only do it for a few seconds..._

But the second her fingers slipped through Liara's heat, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. She stroked in a gentle line at first, trying to touch everywhere at once. Up and down. So soft she was certain Liara could hardly feel it. But as she explored, her fingertips kept drifting to the slick, inviting warmth of Liara's entrance. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she could feel her bondmate rocking forward to meet her touch.

Nervously, Shepard looked up along Liara's torso. Her breasts were rising and falling faster, and a fresh layer of sweat had broken out across her gorgeous body, but she was still fast asleep. Her eyes remained closed, and she gave no sign of awareness. Once again, Shepard tried to regain control of her desire. _You can't do this while she's completely out. Go to the bathroom and take care of it on your own._ But she knew the pressure between her legs couldn't be satisfied by her own hand. She needed Liara. Needed to touch her, feel her, taste her...

The thought of tasting Liara made her mouth water. She pulled her hand back and brought it up to her mouth, slipping her fingers between her lips. Her whole body shivered as Liara's familiar flavor spread along her tongue. She remembered her dream, recalling how good it had felt when Liara's lips wrapped around her clit. Surely Liara wouldn't mind if she stole a quick taste before she stopped...

She was barely aware of what she was doing as she draped one of Liara's legs over her shoulder and shifted onto her stomach. The close-up view of Liara's azure was even prettier than it had been from a distance. Carefully, she swept the thin hood of Liara's clit up and out of the way, leaning forward to blow a cool stream of air across the tip. Liara stiffened, and Shepard smiled, glancing up as she waited to see the beautiful blue of her bondmate's eyes.

But Liara remained where she was. Instead of reaching down and acknowledging her with a loving smile, she spread her thighs even further and buried her face back in the pillow, breathing in deep. Shepard had to stifle a giggle. "I can't believe you're still asleep," she whispered, grazing Liara's clit with kisses between the words. Liara sighed with what sounded like pleasure, but didn't answer. The noise put wicked ideas in Shepard's head, ideas that made her feel guilty just for thinking about them. _I wonder how much it would take to wake you up?_

Shepard drew Liara's clit between her lips, sucking the stiff, twitching bud. Another flood of wetness spilled from Liara's entrance, and she met it with her fingers, swirling them in a circle. She managed to hold out for five whole seconds before easing one of them inside. Liara clamped down around them as soon as she sank forward, and Shepard couldn't resist hooking forward and up. Just as she had hoped, Liara's front wall was swollen. In fact, it felt so full that it reminded her of what happened right before…

Liara let out a quiet whimper, and Shepard stared up at her in amazement. It seemed as though her bondmate was about to come, but she was still clearly asleep. Her eyes remained shut even as her head thrashed across the pillow and her hips tried to pick up a rhythm. Unable to resist, Shepard eased a second finger past the tight entrance of Liara's azure. She curled both of them into the rippled patch of flesh against her fingertips and sealed her lips even tighter around Liara's clit. _There's no way she can sleep through this. Hopefully she won't be too mad when she wakes up coming._

Moments later, a tickling sensation started in the back of her head. Shepard recognized Liara's presence instantly. She lowered her walls, allowing her bondmate complete access to her mind. But to her surprise, Liara didn't greet her with the fountain loving words she was used to. Tender feelings that weren't hers floated through her head, and some even carried traces of her name, but they were fuzzy and indistinct. _Holy shit,_ Shepard thought, directing her inner voice at the mind burrowing deeper into hers. _You're _still_ asleep? How is that even possible?_

But apparently, it was more than possible. Liara latched on to her and began drawing instinctively, forming a bond tight enough to take what she needed. It was completely primitive, with none of the finesse Shepard was accustomed to. Images flashed through her head, radiating from the unconscious mind floating through hers.

_Shepard is buried deep within her again, thrusting on top of her, clutching her hips. She shivers, clenching down around the thick shaft stretching her open. She can feel every pulse trembling along its length. She squeezes tighter, trying to draw out the fullness she can feel inside. Shepard's orgasm. She wants every drop. Wants to feel it burst from the thick head. To feel it spill inside her until her shivering muscles are flooded with…_

Liara arched off the bed, shouting wordlessly as release finally crashed over her. Through the meld, Shepard shared every blissful shiver coursing through her body. Liara's muscles clenched tight, and the full place against her front wall finally burst. A flood poured into Shepard's palm, and she groaned around Liara's clit, lashing her tongue to pull out even more. She started to shudder in time with Liara's pleasure, and her muscles locked up tight as a sharp, sympathetic orgasm rolled through her tense body.

At last, the waves died down and the meld began to dissolve. Shepard pulled back, gazing up along Liara's stomach, but there was no loving smile to greet her. She shook her head, laughing in disbelief when she realized that Liara was still dead to the world. Her breathing had evened out, and her lashes still clung to her flushed cheeks.

"Seriously?" Shepard whispered, withdrawing her drenched hand and sitting back on her heels. "How did you manage to stay passed out during an orgasm?"

Liara gave no answer. A soft cry broke in her throat, and she pushed forward against empty air, unhappy with the loss of penetration. The noise and movement instantly reminded Shepard of the pressure between her legs. Sharing Liara's orgasm had been more of a tease than a relief, and she was still swollen and unsatisfied. In fact, she was worse off than before Liara had melded with her. Her clit had its own heartbeat, and the slickness between her legs made the slightest movement uncomfortable.

_I've gotta take care of this,_ she thought, knowing the ache wouldn't leave until she came at least once more. But even so, she couldn't force herself to leave the bed. She didn't want to sneak off to the bathroom and leave Liara alone in bed. She wasn't even sure her hand would be enough to take care of the problem. Her eyes darted back between Liara's thighs. They were still parted, showing off every lip and fold of her glistening azure. Shepard ran her tongue over her lips, gathering up what remained of Liara's taste. She had already made Liara come once without waking her. Maybe she could…

_No,_ Shepard told herself, glaring at her own arm as it reached for the bedside drawer. Her eyes darted between her traitorous hand and her sleeping bondmate. _You can't. Not while she's passed out like this. You might hurt her._ But Liara had certainly seemed willing in her dream. It had been so easy to slip inside of her. It _would _be so easy…

Shepard opened the drawer. Her favorite cock was resting in its usual place, right on top of the padded restraints and a couple of scarves. _You don't need it,_ she told herself even as she folded her fingers around the shaft. It began absorbing the warmth of her palm almost immediately, feeling more like flesh. _Okay. Maybe you need it. But you can just put it in and jerk off next to her. You don't need to be inside her. _She stole another sidelong glance at Liara's sleeping form, swallowing down a whimper. The purple velvet of her azure looked so pretty. So warm and wet and inviting…

_Fine. You need to be inside her. But you have to wake her up first. You can't roll on top of her and take her while she's still asleep…_

For reasons she couldn't even begin to understand, the thought sent a pulse of want through her clit. It was a terrible idea. A selfish idea. A terrible, selfish, inconsiderate idea, despite Liara's reassurances that she didn't need to ask for permission. And as she brought the double-sided toy between her legs, Shepard continued telling herself she wasn't going to do it. She told herself she wouldn't as she pushed the shorter end past her entrance. Thanks to her uncomfortable arousal, it popped in with almost no resistance. She told herself she wouldn't as she lined up the sensation transmission plate with her clit. A jolt rushed through her body as she felt the pressure of her own hand around her new shaft. She told herself she wouldn't as she shifted back to Liara, but moments later, she found herself kneeling back between her bondmate's thighs.

She chewed on her lower lip and tapped Liara's shoulder one more time. "Liara? Sweetheart? Wake up…"

Liara's lashes fluttered at the sound of her voice. Shepard waited, hoping she would open her eyes. But Liara sighed and snuggled back into the pillow instead, trying to find a comfortable place. The furrow along her forehead returned, and she continued moving her hips in little circles, seeking something that wasn't there. Shepard stared down at her, torn between guilt and desire. Her poor bondmate was exhausted. She couldn't bear the thought of disturbing her.

_But she's also turned on. _Shepard ran her palms up along Liara's thighs, opening her legs a little further. The lips of her azure were still pouting open, covered in clear, shining glaze. Her shaft swelled at the sight, and she moved one of her hands to the base, stroking it absentmindedly. _She's so wet. And that dream. She was thinking about me. I felt how much she wanted me inside her._

"Shepard…"

Shepard froze, but when her eyes flicked up, she saw that Liara was still sound asleep. "Great. Now you're sleep-talking? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were faking this." She paused, waiting for Liara to crack one eye open. Her bondmate didn't wake, but the sound of Liara's voice continued floating through her head. Perhaps she was projecting, but she was certain her name had been tinged with need. Liara needed her. And she needed Liara with a fierceness that she couldn't ignore.

"Okay. I need to get a grip." She took in a deep breath, but even that slight movement made her cock pulse. Fluid welled from the tip, and she squeezed a little tighter in response. Her hand wasn't going to do any good, and Liara's azure was so close… only a few inches away… She cupped one of her hands between Liara's legs, tracing the slickness there. Her fingers slipped past Liara's opening without any effort. _Fuck. She's practically inviting me in. And she did tell me I could have her whenever I wanted._

"Shepard!"

This time, there was no mistaking the note of desire wrapped around her name. A fresh surge of wetness spilled around her knuckles as Liara's inner muscles clenched, trying to pull her deeper. The length of her shaft throbbed, and the tip twitched with jealousy. It was too much to bear. "Oh, fuck it," Shepard muttered, settling between Liara's legs. "I'll be quick. If she wakes up and slaps me, I'll say I'm sorry later." In reality, she was far more likely to be warped through her cabin wall if Liara woke with a start, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

At last, she managed to line up the tip of her cock with Liara's welcoming heat. She barely even had to adjust. The head nestled right against her entrance, and their combined slickness made it so easy, so tempting, to sink inside. Liara's chest vibrated with a deep groan as Shepard pushed forward. She paused, almost certain Liara would finally open her eyes, but it still didn't happen. And she was too far gone to care. Liara was so warm. So perfect around her. Even though she had only buried the tip of her cock, she felt like she was going to explode.

The greedy tugs of Liara's inner walls sent shivers along her shaft, and the pressure pounding beneath quickly became unbearable. She sank deeper. One inch. Two. Liara didn't offer any resistance. Her breaths became shallower, picking up speed, and her fingers curled into the sheets. Shepard scanned her face for any signs of pain, but found none. Her lover's body was completely open to her.

"That's my good girl," she breathed, moving her weight to her elbows and leaning down until she was hovering above Liara's lips. "Just a little more." She changed the angle of her hips, making sure to rub against Liara's clit. The extra stimulation made Liara open even further, and she slipped half-way inside on a tide of wetness. The friction caused dangerous ripples, and she had to grit her teeth and hold perfectly still to keep from coming. She wanted to be as quick as possible, but it would still be embarrassing to come before she was all the way in, even if Liara was fast asleep.

It only took her another minute to bury the rest of her shaft. She had spent years learning how Liara's body worked, and the fact that she was unconscious didn't change anything except for the pace. Before she eased the final inch of her cock inside, she placed a soft kiss on Liara's slack lips. _I love you, sweetheart. Please don't hate me for this when you wake up..._

Shepard began a slow, steady rocking motion, barely pulling out at first. Every time she shifted back, Liara's pelvis lifted to follow her. The subtle, gliding movement beneath her was almost too much, and she hissed between clenched teeth. She had known she needed Liara's tight, clinging warmth, but she had underestimated just how much. Her shaft strained with each pump of her hips. She could feel her orgasm rushing to fill the base, swelling with need. She had planned on pulling out and finishing on the sheets to avoid inconveniencing her sleeping bondmate, but she wasn't sure she had the strength.

She fell into a desperate rhythm, forgetting her caution and reaching down to clutch Liara's hips. The aching fullness inside her spiked as Liara's hot muscles slid along her cock. "Fuck," she panted, resting her forehead against the pillow and ignoring the sweaty strands of hair that clung to her cheeks. She needed to come. Needed to empty herself so badly. Every time the tip of her cock dragged against Liara's front wall, it twitched and threatened to shoot. _Shit, what made me think this was a smart idea?_

Shepard knew she should pull out as each thrust brought her closer to the edge, but she couldn't summon the willpower. Liara felt so wonderful. Too wonderful to give up. She couldn't even dream of abandoning the burning silk sealed around her. But the nagging sense of guilt wouldn't leave the back of her head. She tried to withdraw, but firm hands clutched the swell of her ass. "Shepard?"

Several things happened at once. Shepard stared down at Liara in shock, half terrified and half relieved that she had finally woken up. Liara gazed back up at her with a loving, indulgent smile. And she realized with a sinking feeling that there was no way she could pull out in time. "Oh God, Liara, I'm gonna..." she stammered, trying to force out a warning, but it was too late. She jerked forward without permission, and a powerful shudder ran along her length.

With Liara's hands holding her in place, it was impossible to hold back. A trembling burst of fluid flooded from the aching head of her cock, but it was only the start. She came in thick spurts, pumping her release into Liara's azure. All she could do was tuck her face in the safety of Liara's shoulder and try not to shake apart.

_It's all right, love,_ Liara thought, giving her ass another reassuring squeeze. Her muscles bore down, fluttering with each shot of warmth. _Fill me._

Shepard hadn't even realized that Liara had melded with her until she was in the tangled midst of it, but she didn't care. Feeling Liara tip over the edge as well only made her come harder. She took Liara's lips in a searing kiss, muffling both their screams as they rode the cresting waves. Wetness splashed between their bodies, spilling from both of them and sliding together. _Fuck. I - I'm sorry... Can't stop..._

_Don't. Don't hold back. Give me everything you have._

She moaned into Liara's mouth as another harsh stream poured from her cock. Her bondmate's encouragement extended her orgasm beyond what she thought was possible. She came until Liara's greedy inner walls stopped shivering around her and begging for more, and her length kept twitching long after she had finally emptied herself. "Oh God," she slurred into Liara's throat, panting for breath against her sticky skin. "That was... you were so... good..."

Liara laughed. The hands on her ass stroked up along her back, soothing the tense sheets of muscle there. "I didn't do anything. You did all the work this time." Realization struck. Without the cloud of lust fogging her mind, Shepard felt a painful stab of guilt. She hurried to pull out, but Liara shook her head, hooking a possessive knee around her hip. "Don't. Stay inside me."

"But..."

"You know my body is yours, Shepard. I've told you countless times. You're welcome to enjoy any part of me whenever you like. You don't need to ask."

Even though what Liara said was true, Shepard still couldn't help feeling bad. "But you were so peaceful. I shouldn't have disturbed you."

"Actually, I was the one who disturbed you." Liara pressed a soft butterfly kiss to the tip of her nose, smiling up at her. "I was having a very vivid dream about the two of us. I'm afraid I accidentally shared some of it with you."

"I thought so," Shepard sighed. Liara's forgiveness had eased the knot in her chest. "I've gotten a few things like that from you before. Snatches here and there." She hesitated. "Usually, they're nightmares about the war. It was… nice… to share something pleasant for a change."

Liara's smile faded. "Nightmares? I'm sorry, Shepard. I had no idea."

"I never brought it up." Shepard reached up to stroke Liara's cheek, trying to cheer her up. "But I am going to tease you for talking in your sleep. That's something I haven't heard you do before."

"I didn't," Liara protested. "Did I?"

"Yup. But what I really can't believe is that your first orgasm didn't wake you up."

Liara forehead lifted in surprise. "Are you saying that wasn't my first?" She glanced down between their bodies, as if trying to check for evidence. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Nope. Cross my heart. You looked so soft and pretty, so I kind of… um… reached out to touch you. Things escalated."

Understanding dawned in Liara's eyes. "I suppose that explains why your kiss tasted like me. Did I enjoy myself, at least?"

"Definitely."

Shepard shivered as Liara's fingertips trailed back and forth between her shoulderblades. "I'm sure you were very good. But perhaps you should make it up to me? You did interrupt my sleep, after all. We might as well make our exhaustion tomorrow morning worth it."

A grin spread across Shepard's face, and she dipped down for another slow, hot kiss. "Anything you want, Li. Name it. I owe you."

"Good." Tingling blue light spread from Liara's skin to hers, tickling as it washed over her. She laughed, but the pleasant buzz was quickly replaced with a curious sense of weightlessness. The two of them lifted into the air, still joined together by the shaft of her cock. A second later, she landed on her back with a soft thud. Liara's glowing hand pressed into the center of her chest, pinning her to the mattress. "What I want is for you to come inside me again. And this time, I'm going to make sure I enjoy every second of it."

Shepard's eyes widened, but she didn't protest. "I'm just relieved you aren't mad at me for the first time. I was going to pull out, but I got carried away."

The adorable wrinkle that had marred Liara's brow before returned, and Shepard had to resist the temptation to reach up and smooth it away. "Why?"

"I don't know," she admitted. The length of her cock started to stiffen again as Liara shifted on top of her, finding a comfortable position. "I wanted to, but it didn't seem right. It felt like a line I shouldn't cross."

Liara sighed and shook her head, raising a few inches higher on her knees. That left the base of her cock exposed to the air, and Shepard swallowed down a moan. "Oh, Shepard. We've discussed this before. You never need to ask permission to touch me." Liara sank down again, taking her back inside and reaching for her right hand. "Every bit of me is yours. My heart." Liara guided her palm higher, placing it over her heart. "My soul." Shepard stared in awe as their joined hands travelled lower, between Liara's beautiful breasts and down along her flat stomach. The path didn't stop until her fingertips were slipping through wetness again.

"And your azure?" Shepard finished for her, recognizing where the list and touch were leading. Her fingers began playing with the shining violet ridge of Liara's clit, and she enjoyed the way it throbbed at her touch.

"No. _Your_ pussy."

Shepard gasped. Hearing Liara say the English word surprised her, but it also sent a pulse of want straight up along her shaft. Normally, they both used "azure", since it was slightly more respectable as slang terms for asari body parts went.

Liara felt her reaction immediately. "Your pussy," she repeated, letting go of her hand and placing her palms on her thighs. She used the new leverage to begin rising and falling, sliding up before pushing all the way back down. "Because it belongs to you. Just like I do."

The last of Shepard's worry dissolved. Liara was right. They had been over this many times before, and she had no reason to feel guilty for claiming what was rightfully hers. She groaned, seizing Liara's hips in her hands and driving her pelvis up. "Fuck," she hissed, taking control of the pace. Even though she had already filled Liara once, her shaft ached at the thought of doing it again. "Mine."

Liara adapted to her rhythm, rocking down to meet her thrusts. "Yours. All yours, Shepard," she sighed. Her fingers slipped between her legs, rolling over the stiff bud of her clit. The sight almost made Shepard want to take over again, but she refused to sacrifice her grip or slow her tempo. "You can come in me whenever you want. However you want..." In the middle of her next stroke, Liara shifted above her, leaning forward until their noses brushed and teasing at a kiss. "...Until I'm overflowing with you."

With those words, the strain in her shaft became too much to bear. She stiffened as Liara's tight muscles teased her, coaxing small spurts of wetness from the tip of her cock. Pressure pounded along its length, and Shepard tried to form a warning, but she couldn't speak. Fortunately, she didn't need to. The heat around her surged and rippled, and her bondmate's mind flowed into hers, sweeping her away. _Please, Shepard. Come with me. Come inside me._

It was too tempting an invitation to resist. Shepard froze, and the hard muscles of her stomach quivered as she dragged Liara down one final time. As soon as they were joined, her orgasm hit. She bucked, burying herself as deep as possible as she shot her release into the shivering silk of Liara's azure. _No. My pussy. Fuck. Mine... Mine. Liara, come with..._

She didn't have to finish her thought. Her bondmate had already followed her over the precipice. Shepard sacrificed her hold on Liara's hip, shoving her fingers away to trap the pulsing ridge of her clit. It twitched with each stream of fluid that spilled from the head of her cock, and the warmth around her fluttered even more wildly. In the last moment before she lost her sanity, she surged up, taking Liara's lips in a hard kiss to stifle their screams-

"Shepard?"

She blinked. Squinted to try and refocus her eyes. Blinked again. There was a blurry patch of blue above her, but she couldn't make out the details. "Liara?" she said, her voice rasping in her sore throat. "Wh...what happened?"

Gradually, Liara's smiling face came into clearer focus. "You blacked out for a moment," she said, looking extremely pleased with herself. "I think the meld was a little too much for you. Do you feel all right?"

Shepard didn't answer right away. Instead, she took the time to assess the condition of her body. Her muscles trembled with fatigue, and her face felt flushed. Although the heat of Liara's inner walls still felt soothing around her cock, the unbearable ache was gone. She was completely drained. "Won-der-ful," she sighed, stretching out every syllable. "You're the best bondmate. But I thought that was supposed to be for you?"

Liara reached down to brush her hair away from her burning forehead and placed a tender kiss in the center. "It was. My guiltiest pleasure is how much I enjoy myself when you're selfish with me." She began to dismount, and Shepard shuddered a little at the movement and the words. She was relieved when Liara removed her cock for her, easing it out with a slick pop and setting it on top of the nightstand. "And for future reference, you are more than welcome to wake me up this way whenever you want... assuming I don't sleep through any more orgasms."

"Really?" Shepard asked. She started to push herself up on her elbows, but stopped half way through, giving in to exhaustion and flopping back on the bed. She did find enough strength to fling her arm around Liara's waist and pull her close, hardly caring how uncomfortably warm the skin contact made her. "If this is the reward I get, I might have to make a habit of fucking you awake in the mornings."

Liara laughed, nuzzling into her chest and closing her eyes. "Please do. But right now, both of us need to sleep."

"Good idea," Shepard yawned. She let her own eyes drift shut, tucking her chin over Liara's crest. "Try not to have any more sex dreams, or we'll be half dead tomorrow."

"No promises. But if I do, I'm sure you'll know just how to take care of it."


End file.
